


Es passiert einfach!

by Kyhiala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyhiala/pseuds/Kyhiala
Summary: Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab und bumm. Seamus Finnigan hatte schon immer ein explosives Talent. Und auch die Hogwarts Lehrer durften dieses schon öfter erfahren, doch auch seine Freunde kennen es ganz gut - einer ganz besonders.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seit Ewigkeiten meine erste HP FF.  
> Entstanden ist sie durch einen Prompt des Kinkster's Paradise Ficathon http://tears-into-wine.livejournal.com/5246.html  
> Streift das eigentlich Thema des Ficathons zwar eher, als dass es wirklich trifft, aber ich bin doch zufrieden mit dem OS.  
> Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
> Der Prompt:  
> Harry Potter  
> Seamus x Blaise / Seamus x ?  
> Das Wort "heiß" bekommt eine ganz neue Bedeutung, wenn man dafür bekannt ist, alles Mögliche in Brand zu stecken.

Der Knall hallte durch das Klassenzimmer, dann füllte Rauch einen Teil des Raumes.

„Mister Finnigan, schon wieder?“ Professor McGonagall klang mittlerweile recht genervt, auch wenn er den mitleidigen Unterton in ihrer Stimmer ebenso vernahm. Seamus atmete einmal tief durch – und begann aufgrund des nach wie vor vorhandenen Rauches zu husten. Er konnte aber doch auch nichts dafür, dass alles immer explodierte!

Er hörte McGonagalls Seufzen und Sekunden später war der Rauch aufgelöst. „Mister Thomas, Sie wissen, was zu tun ist.“

Seamus warf einen kurzen Blick zu seinem Sitznachbarn. Mit Mühe versuchte Dean sich das breite Grinsen zu verkneifen, welches jedes Mal sein Gesicht zierte, wenn er etwas in die Luft jagte. Er würde ihm nur zu gerne eine dafür reinhauen – wenn es ihn nicht so stolz machen würde, dass er Dean zum Lachen brachte.

Sie erhoben sich beide und bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die Reihen. Als sie schließlich auf dem verlassenen Flur standen, konnte Dean sich nicht mehr halten. „Man, das war genial! Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du das ständig hinkriegst, aber ich will das auch können!“

Seamus verdrehte nur die Augen. Er machte das ja nicht einmal mit Absicht. Es passierte einfach. Und je schwerer die Zauber wurden, die man ihnen beibrachte, desto größer wurden seine Explosionen. Es trauten sich auch nur noch wenige im Unterricht neben ihm zu sitzen. Dean war einer davon. Dann stahl sich aber auch ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Es war schon spaßig dabei zuzusehen, wie alle Lehrer immer mehr verzweifelten – abgesehen vielleicht von Snape.

„Ich kann ja mal versuchen, ob ich dir das beibringen kann.“ Seamus klopfte Dean auf die Schulter. „Wir sollten uns wohl aber mal auf den Weg machen, bevor McGonagall raus kommt und uns hier sieht.“

„Stimmt, das wäre nicht so toll.“

Sie setzten sich in Bewegung. Vor zwei Monaten, nachdem er sich einmal üble Verbrennungen nach einer Explosion zugezogen hatte, hatte Professor McGonagall beschlossen, dass er nach jeder Explosion einmal in den Krankenflügel musste – und Dean sollte aufpassen, dass nichts weiter in die Luft flog.

Als ob er einfach so in den Gängen von Hogwarts zaubern würde. Aber nun gut, dafür hatte er weniger Unterricht und den Lehrern nach, oder zumindest den Gerüchten, über deren Gesagtes, war der Unterricht 'sicherer' geworden, seit er nach der ersten Explosion erst einmal weg war. Also manche übertrieben echt. So schlimm war es doch gar nicht. In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte er noch nie etwas explodieren lassen und auch in Kräuterkunde nicht – da hatte nur einmal eine Pflanze Feuer gefangen.

Professor Flitwick, McGonagall und Snape sowie Slughorn konnte er es aber auch nicht wirklich verübeln. Da war ihm wirklich schon verdammt viel explodiert. Einmal hatte es Dean aber geschafft schnell genug seinen Kessel mit dem eines Slytherin zu tauschen. Tatsächlich war Blaise Zabini seit dieser Aktion nicht sehr gut auf einen von ihnen zu sprechen - als ob er das jemals zu vor gewesen wäre. Aber es hatte Blaise zwanzig Hauspunkte gekostet. Eigentlich war Seamus davon ausgegangen, dass Slughorn den Betrug bemerken würde, war er doch derjenige, der allerhand Rußspuren im Gesicht gehabt hatte. Doch es war nicht passiert. Glück für ihn.

Ihre Schritte hallten durch die leeren Flure. Es war gerade mal halb zehn und sämtliche Schüler hatten Unterricht. Die meiste Zeit über schwiegen sie den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Groß etwas zu erzählen hatten sie sich auch nicht, immerhin waren sie im gleichen Haus, teilten sich mit Harry, Ron und Neville einen Schlafsaal und verbrachten ihre Pausen und Kurse zusammen. Seit Dean mit Ginny Schluss gemacht hatte, sprach er generell weniger und besonders zwischen ihm und Ron herrschte eine Eiseskälte. Seamus verstand das nicht. Ron war von vorneherein dagegen gewesen, dass Ginny mit Dean zusammen war und jetzt war er sauer, als es endete.

Seamus schnaubte.  
„Was ist?“  
„Ach, ich hab nur an etwas denken müssen. Nicht wichtig.“  
Dean zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Na klar. So unwichtig wie die Wahrsagenstunden.“

„Hey, ich musste mit Pavarti zusammenarbeiten. Und die glaubt total an das ganze Zeug! Wenn ich da nicht mitgemacht hätte, dann ...“ Ja, was dann eigentlich? Wahrsagen war ihm egal. Aber es hatte diese eine Zeit gegeben, wo er zugegebenermaßen ziemlich auf Pavarti abgefahren war. Bei Merlin, wegen ihr hatte er sogar tatsächlich die Wahrsagen Bücher gelesen – und zu seinem Leidwesen musste er zugeben, dass der Autor, dessen Namen er schon nicht mehr wusste, gut schreiben konnte. Die Bücher waren wirklich fesselnd gewesen – abgesehen davon, dass es absoluter Mist war, der dort niedergeschrieben war.

Als sie gerade um eine Ecke bogen, packte ihn Dean plötzlich am Arm und zog ihn in eine kleine Nische. Seamus Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. Sein Kopf lag an Deans Brust und er vernahm den gleichmäßigen Herzschlag des Größeren. Er wusste nicht was los war und blickte nach oben.

„Da war jemand“, gab Dean nur als Antwort.

Jetzt war es an Seamus eine Augenbraue nach oben zu ziehen. Was war so schlimm daran, dass jemand im Flur war?

Er brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Dean, war fast aus der Nische herausgetreten, doch Dean hielt ihn zurück. „Das willst du nicht sehen“, kam die geflüsterte Antwort.

Was sollte das sein, was er nicht sehen wollte? Er schüttelte den Kopf, trat aus der Nische und wurde weiß. Er stolperte zurück an Deans Bust. Das … Was zum ...

Beim Barte Merlins, das hatte er wirklich nicht sehen wollen!

Er wollte es sich nicht einmal vorstellen.

Blöderweise hatte sich dieses Bild in sein Gehirn eingebrannt.  
„Ich hab's dir doch gesagt. Aber du wolltest ja nicht hören.“  
Immer noch geschockt nickte Seamus leicht. Da wäre aber definitiv niemand draufgekommen.

Vincent Crabbe und Pansy Parkinson. Was auch immer die beiden gerade auf dem Flur taten. Aus verlässlicher Quelle – und Hermine Granger war verlässlich – wusste er nämlich, dass sie eigentlich gerade Arithmantik haben sollten.

Okay, sie mussten zum Krankenflügel und genau durch den Flur, wo Crabbe Pansy gerade mit seiner ganzen Masse an die Wand gedrückt hatte. Und Pansy hatte nicht ausgesehen, als würde es ihr etwas ausmachen.

„Was machen wir jetzt? Da gehe ich definitiv nicht entlang.“

„Freiwillig würde ich da auch nicht langwollen. Aber wer hätte das gedacht. Pansy jammert doch sonst jedem vor, dass sie nur auf ihren Draco-Schatz wartet. Und dann das.“

Seamus wusste nicht, aber Dean schien das alles eher amüsant als abstoßend zu finden.

„Meinst du McGonagall fragt bei Madam Pomfrey nach, ob du wirklich da warst?“  
Verwirrt über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel, drehte sich Seamus nun wieder zu Dean um. „Ich weiß nicht, kann sein.“  
„Wir können es ja drauf ankommen lassen ...“  
Er wusste nicht so recht, was er von dem Grinsen in Deans Gesicht halten sollte.  
Nur Sekunden später spürte er Deans Lippen auf seinen. Er riss die Augen auf.  
Was passierte hier gerade?

Dean hatte seine Aufregung bemerkt und löste sich von ihm. „Ach komm schon. Alleine macht das keinen Spaß.“  
Sagte Dean ihm da gerade das, was er annahm, das er das sagte? Also nicht, dass er groß etwas dagegen hatte …

Ach, was solls. Jetzt hatten sie hier damit angefangen, jetzt würden sie es auch zu Ende bringen.  
Seamus packte Dean am Kragen seines Pullis und zog ihn etwas zu sich nach unten, danach legte er seine Lippen auf Deans.

Er spürte genau, wie Dean grinste. Wieso hatten sie das nicht eigentlich schon früher getan? Seamus war schon seit längerem klar – eigentlich sogar schon seit ihrem dritten Schuljahr - dass er mehr für Dean empfand, als nur normale Freundschaft.

Aber dass sie sich ausgerechnet in einem vermeintlich leeren Flur mitten in Hogwarts dann das erste Mal näher kommen würden, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Das Gefühl jedoch, jederzeit von anderen entdeckt werden zu können, verlieh dem ganzen doch einen gewissen Reiz. Vor allem, wenn sie von Pansy entdeckt werden sollten – vor Crabbe machte er sich keine Sorgen. Der war so dumm, der ginge problemlos als Troll durch. Fehlte nur noch die Keule, die körperliche Statur war ja bereits vorhanden.

„Nicht denken, Seamus“, wurde er jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Stimmt, da war ja immer noch Dean vor ihm, und sie hatten sich bis gerade geküsst. Aber dieses Bild wollte nun mal einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf raus.  
Dean rollte mit den Augen. „Vergiss das einfach.“  
„Das sagst du so einfach.“  
„Dann werde ich wohl etwas nachhelfen müssen.“  
Seamus hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Dean in so eine Richtung denken konnte ... zumindest hatte er es noch nie offen gelegt.

Dean packte ihn an den Hüften und drehte sich mir ihm um, so dass er nun an der Wand lehnte, dann packte Dean sein Gesicht und drückte ihm wieder seine Lippen auf.  
Deans Hände hinterließen ein wohliges Prickeln auf seiner Haut. Als Dean den Kuss vertiefte, war es ganz um ihn geschehen.

Da standen sie also in einem Gang Hogwarts', küssten sich und das einzige was Seamus denken konnte war, dass er hoffe, dass der Schlafsaal heute Abend leer sein würde. Zumindest für einige Stunden. Das verstörende Bild von vorher war wie aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht.

Da waren nur noch er und Dean, niemand sonst. Tatsächlich hatte er sich schon das ein oder andere Mal vorgestellt, wie es sein würde, das erste Mal jemanden zu küssen. Wie es sein würde Dean zu küssen.  
Es war anders in seiner Vorstellung abgelaufen, aber das hieß nicht, dass ihr Kuss hier und jetzt schlecht war. Auch wenn Seamus im ersten Moment dann doch ein 'Bah, ekelig' durch den Kopf gehuscht war.


End file.
